


撒谎的人要吞一千根针（下）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 15





	撒谎的人要吞一千根针（下）

12.

一个娇生惯养的白富美，怎么可能打得过两个猛1呢？

何况打架这么不文明的事情，做不得的。

艺兴衡量了三秒，决定束手就擒。

但这个就擒的方式是不是有点儿……欺负人了？

那两个家伙把他一双手反绑在后腰处，脱了他的裤子，让两条腿大大敞开摆出M字形，再用皮带把脚腕和椅子腿绑在一起，生怕他能动弹似的——混蛋！

哦，还蒙住他的眼睛——大混蛋！

“你们……你们简直就是耍流氓！”

艺兴又气又羞，身上疼，心里也委屈。

有谁摸了把他的脸蛋，又有人说：“我们就是在耍流氓啊。”

低音炮，那就是那个叫阿山的家伙，而那只手的触感有些凉，应该是学弟。被蒙上眼睛之前，学弟刚好吃完一半棒冰，还给他嘴里塞了一半，让他嘬了一会儿便拿走，然后换上粗硬热烫的东西塞进口中，捏着他的下颌骨在嘴里慢慢抽送。冷热交替，学弟爽得直闷哼。

想不到当年看他一眼都害羞的小奶糕竟然学会这种花样，艺兴气闷的同时也隐隐兴奋。

“有感觉了？”

声音有点儿奶，那就是学弟。

“还什么都没做呢，学长太骚了……”

说就说吧，还故意在他勃起的下体上弹了一下，艺兴呜咽一声，想都没想就用舌头去推嘴里的东西。真糟糕，真不巧，舌尖顶到大张的马眼，躲开的那一下又恰好从龟头上滑过。怎么感觉都觉得那是他故意去舔。

“嘶……”

学弟轻轻倒抽冷气，短暂停滞后强硬挤开了狭窄喉管，在那地方径自抽插起来，做深喉动作。

生理性反胃害艺兴干呕，但嘴里塞了那么大一根东西，搞得他气都快喘不上。眼泪生生逼出眼眶，洇湿了蒙着眼睛的黑纱。

“唔……不、不要……”

求饶的话含糊不清，声音也软趴趴，尤其话尾还带了点儿鼻音，听上去更像是撒娇。

两个男人不仅没心软，反而兴奋到毛孔大张。

“学长也给别人做过深喉吗？这么会吸。”

说话声冷冰冰的，似乎是生气了呢。

艺兴想反驳，可嘴里的肉棒突然抽送得好快，真就把他的嘴巴当飞机杯，肆意发泄不快。饱满唇瓣被磨得发红，嘴角也几乎撑到了极限，下巴又酸又麻。

“Willis……我……呜呜……”

口水顺着嘴角滴滴答答往下掉，牵成透明晶亮的细丝。有谁替他拭去下巴上的口水，然后放在嘴里嘬着，故意搞出很大声音，还搞得特别像他口交时的水声。他听着，下面肉洞开始发痒。

“这就忍不了了？”

又是阿山。

“怎么办？现在还不想肏你。”

阿山一边说一边用指腹捻了捻穴口，惹得艺兴打了个哆嗦。

“学长是不是真的被别人操熟了？就摸了你一下——”学弟的手指碾过他的下体，“这根小鸡巴就开始哭。”

“没……呜……没有……”

“没有？那我们就是兴兴少爷的第一次？”

也不是。

但艺兴不敢说出来。虽然看不见，可直觉告诉他要是如实坦白会换来更糟糕的对待。

“我才不信，学长……呼……这么会舔鸡巴，一定不是第一次了。”

“是啊，兴兴少爷的喉结一直在动，看来吃得很高兴。”

才没——好吧，是有一点……

艺兴很不想承认，可粗大肉棒塞得嘴里满满的，被他舔湿的表皮暴起青筋，稍微拿舌头碰一下就听到学弟急促的喘息声，害他也跟着越来越兴奋。舌面，喉咙，都被肿胀龟头重重擦过，那股浓郁的男性荷尔蒙味道包围了他，他嗅闻着，腿间肉洞痒得厉害。

才不是骚货，但是……但是真的很好吃。

艺兴的脑袋晕乎乎的，想象着学弟因为他的口交而爽到青筋都暴起，连沉甸甸的囊袋都收缩得好紧，性快感便一涌而上，在他脑袋里炸开烟花。

“唔……唔……”

控制不了自己了，饥渴赶跑了抗拒，他开始主动摆头去吃那根东西。小巧的舌尖绕着龟头打转，一圈又一圈地舔，又收紧口腔一边嘬吸一边吞吐。像最淫乱的妓女，用娴熟口活伺候恩客。

学弟越来越粗重的呼吸声飞进艺兴耳朵，鼓励了他，便更加卖力吃起了鸡巴。

“妈的……”

肉棒突然抽出来，艺兴反应不及，还保持着舌尖伸出的模样。他那张嘴被搞得乱七八糟，嘴唇红肿，嘴边沾满黏腻晶亮的口水。紧接就觉得胸口一凉，西装马甲被扯开，学弟粗暴地揉捏起奶尖。

“连这里都立起来了，学长到底有多喜欢被人操？”

胸口热热的，学弟的舌头好灵活，一下一下舔着他吸着他，又叼起奶尖拉扯，舒服得都想叫出来。

蓦地，有什么硬硬热热的东西贴上另一边，压着另一边暂时无人照顾的奶尖来回摩擦。

“兴兴少爷喜欢被人这么对待，是吗？”阿山操着低音炮问，“小鸡巴都哭湿了。”

“我——唔！”

两根手指被塞进嘴里，夹着舌头揉捻。刚得来的松快又没了，艺兴半推半就地用口交方式嘬吸手指。

手指很长，指关节也粗大。应该是阿山的手。前几次接触时特意观察过，那双手比自己的手大出整整一圈，彼时艺兴悄悄幻想，可能屁股只需要两根手指就能被送上高潮。此刻幻想又冒了头，在艺兴脑袋里捣乱，害他刻意被忽视的下体又湿又痒。

好想被进入，被两个男人换着肏干，一根射了另一个就塞进来，可怜的肉洞永远合不拢，永远都是松松垮垮的敞着，吐出不知道哪个男人射进去的精液。

“……”

“什么？”

手指抽出来，阿山抬起艺兴的下巴，问他刚才说了什么。

“我……”

学弟也暂时放过被吸肿的奶尖，舔了口他的耳朵，说：“兴儿想要什么？”

艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，嗫嚅着回答：“想要……”

“要什么？”

“要……你们进来……”

是头一回同时对两个男人提出需要，真的羞耻死了。艺兴说完，全身上下都在泛红。

“不行，”阿山果断拒绝，“还没吃够一千次。”

……神经病！就会欺负他。

艺兴的少爷脾气上来，想狠狠给这家伙一脚，但四肢被禁锢，他只能抿紧嘴生闷气，又骂阿山是混蛋，阿山哼笑一声没理会，他就转头跟学弟撒娇，哼哼唧唧求人别折磨他了。

有短暂的沉默，蓦地，眼前一亮，黑纱被解开了。

艺兴还来不及适应光线，便听到细微的嗡嗡声，他眯起眼睛去找，发现两腿间有一根手腕粗的仿真阳具。

“你们——”

“嘘……”吴世勋捂住艺兴的嘴，“兴儿不是想要吗？那我们就给你。”

说着，仿真阳具的顶部就抵住后穴入口，试探着往里进。

那东西粗得让人害怕，艺兴缩着身体要躲开，阿山伸手过来把他的屁股往前推，还让他乖一点，不然真的会受伤。

这两个混蛋！不就是恶作剧吗，至于这样对待他？！

艺兴气坏了。

“你们、你们阳痿！”

阿山和吴世勋对视一眼。学弟抬了抬眉毛，说：“难道兴儿刚才吃的是假的？”眼睛往胯下瞟，又捉住艺兴的手往那儿放，“还湿着呢，你摸，都是你的口水。”

不仅湿，还特别烫，艺兴被烫得缩了一下，脸红得要滴血。

阿山扶着同样硬胀的东西挨上艺兴嘴唇，“阳痿不阳痿，兴兴少爷尝一下就知道了。”说着，肉棒撬开嘴唇挤了进去。

还来不及好好品尝另一个男人的东西，吴世勋就握着仿真阳具塞进后穴。

上下两张嘴顿时被填满，都硬硬撑着，很难受，但是……也觉得很爽。

艺兴快疯了，被快感和痛感折磨着，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，鼻尖眼角红通通的。

混蛋，太混蛋了，怎么能这么对待他……

小作精让两个男人折磨得可怜兮兮，要是换成以前的约炮对象，见他这副模样一早就心软了，不仅放了他，还好言好语哄他高兴，至于原谅与否，全看他心情。

可是面前这两个家伙一点儿都不知道心软是什么，一个野蛮地操干嘴巴，一个用仿真阳具蹂躏后穴，再故意掐住阴茎根部，不让他痛快射出来。

讨厌的臭男人！

不过小作精到底修炼多年，眼睛眨巴眨巴就有了主意。他绷起脚尖点了点吴世勋的手臂，垂下眼，眉头挑起，放软了眼神，故意对准学弟的取向狙击去打。

吴世勋呼吸一滞，手上动作便停下来。

阿山自然也注意到，心里鄙视一番没出息的同伙，腰部狠命晃动着，重重顶着艺兴的嘴巴。龟头顺势挤进喉管，浅浅操干那处的软肉。

艺兴让肉棒堵得一口气差点儿没上来，抬眼恨恨瞪了阿山一眼。也不知怎么回事，阿山也怔愣住，连动作都停下来。

哦~这就不行了？

软肋被小作精抓住，阿山立刻收获两道责怪视线。奶凶奶凶那种，配着红通通的眼角，似埋怨，又似撒娇，他被看得腿都软了。

……还说别人没出息，自己不也是？

阿山想得生气，力气便没了轻重，肉棒在艺兴嘴里直进直出，又快又狠的，搞得艺兴快两眼翻白。

“你轻点儿行吗！”

吴世勋推开阿山，把艺兴护在身后。

“我——”阿山顿住，眯着眼看躲在后面的小作精，小作精跟他吐舌头，一脸奸计得逞。

法克。

“心疼他了？”

“……是啊！怎么了？”

“没出息，撒个娇就心软。”

话不假，但被人戳破就真的火大。

吴世勋眯了眯眼睛，没说什么，整理好裤子便替艺兴解开束缚，抱起人就要走。

“哎哎，干嘛去？”

“你管我！”

小作精藏在学弟怀里，露出一双眼睛，眼睛跟阿山忽闪忽闪，仿佛在揶揄他是手下败将。

阿山都气笑了，凑过去直勾勾看着艺兴，“不想要了？嗯？不想要两根鸡巴一起进去肏烂你的骚穴？”

荤话跟低音炮一起飞向艺兴，一起勾引他。

吴世勋也有点儿被打动，虽不是太愿和另一个男人一起占有学长，但一想到学长的屁股能吃进两根肉棒，想到高岭之花一样的人变成淫乱下流的骚货，他就动摇了，甚至迫不及待要尝一尝那种反差。

阿山又说：“兴兴少爷是饥渴的小骚货，最喜欢被人松穴了——”他故意压低声音，好让低音炮听起来更性感，“那我就跟你学弟一起射大你的肚子，肏得你腿都合不拢，让你好好洗个精液澡。”

一番话惹得艺兴浑身酥麻，眼里泛起一层水汽。

阿山勾起嘴角哼笑，“兴兴少爷是不是已经想要了？你看，你又硬了，小鸡巴可怜兮兮地哭呢。”

咕咚，艺兴咽了下唾沫。

吴世勋阴沉着脸，想走不想走的。

“兴儿？”

“我……”

“行吧，兴兴少爷还是想回家做乖孩子，那你们走吧，拜拜。”

阿山转身收拾地上乱七八糟的东西，耳朵却竖起来听身后的动静。一阵窸窸窣窣响动之后，有谁拽了拽他的衣服，回身便看见小作精躲在学弟怀里冲他眨眼睛。

“那你们轻点儿。”

“兴儿——”

“可是我不想做乖孩子，”小作精亲了下学弟，“Willis，我们不回家了，好不好呀？”

Willis鸡儿梆硬，想亲哭怀里的小可人儿。

“……行叭。”

13.

但是谁先来呢？谁给小作精的屁股扩张呢？是个问题。

两个男人用猜拳决定，剪刀石头布——

“神经病！”艺兴瞪了一眼，“给我。”

“啥？”

“咩？”

“……润滑剂！我自己来！”

“哦哦。”

阿山双手奉上润滑剂，吴世勋就双手奉上套子——套子？怕兴儿受伤嘛。

真特么铁服竹马系，阿山翻白眼。

艺兴倒是挺愿意的，跟学弟笑得甜甜，接过套子后用牙齿撕开再递给学弟，“帮我戴上。”

吴世勋忙不迭把套子套上艺兴手指，奖励就是艺兴甜甜的啵啵。

呐，竹马系就系大哂咯。

阿山的白眼快翻到天上去。

这边两人争风吃醋，那边艺兴才不理会他们，他躺下来张开双腿，戴着套子的细白手指慢慢顶进后穴，一进一出地抽插着，偶尔弓起手指抠挖肉壁。

自己做扩张是没什么意思，但当着两个男人的面做就很有趣了。艺兴咬着下唇，半眯着眼睛来回看两个男人。他故意放慢动作，故意分开手指撑开穴眼儿，给男人们展示那处已经好湿软了。

吴世勋咽了咽口水，鸡巴硬得发疼。他爬到艺兴身上，舌头撬开嘴唇跟艺兴接吻。刚碰到舌头就让人软了腰。学长未免太会了，灵活的舌尖勾着他的舌尖，还调皮地舔弄他的牙齿，害他心里酥麻得要命。

阿山见两人吻得难舍难分，可嫉妒了，捉住艺兴的脚腕提起来，用柔软的脚底给他那根东西做足交。肉棒卡在趾缝间慢慢抽插，马眼溢出来的腺液弄湿了脚趾，黏糊糊亮晶晶的。阿山看得馋，便轻轻舔了口可爱粉嫩的脚尖。

从来没被谁这么对待过，艺兴有点儿懵，忘了要跟学弟接吻，转而朦胧地看向阿山。

“烈烈？”

“嗯？”

“痒……”

“嗯。”

阿山就用两个语气词淡淡应着，一边应和，一边拿上目线直勾勾看艺兴，嘴巴也从脚尖移到踝骨，蓦地，咬了一口。艺兴下意识瑟缩，却被阿山握紧脚腕，再拖到身前，然后拿开扩张屁股的手，用鸡巴代替，直直干进了穴眼儿。

一番动作快得吴世勋来不及阻止，只能眼眼睁睁看着学长让阿山干得啊啊直叫。

这哪里能行？他想推开阿山，但学长的两条腿已经圈住那家伙的腰侧，乖顺地由着人肏松后穴。

“烈烈……呜……啊……烈烈、好厉害……”

艺兴彻底沉迷于快感，一双眼睛失了焦，一身白嫩皮肉泛了红。

看着学长表情淫乱，吴世勋的脑子有一瞬的空白，他鬼使神差按住学长的胸口，转了个方向，半跪在学长脸上，手指压着鸡巴戳弄饱满嘴唇，顶了顶，学长竟也乖巧地含住他那根东西。

小作精成了两个男人的玩物，上下两张嘴都吃着硬热的鸡巴，一根顶得肚皮都鼓起来，一根挤进喉咙，干得那处皮肉一鼓一鼓的。

好难受，但是也好舒服，肚子里热热的，鼻子里也满是鸡巴的腥臊味道。

小作精被折磨得浑身是汗，嗯嗯啊啊哼唧着，一只手撑在阿山的人鱼线上，另一只手握住嘴里鸡巴的根部，一边嘬吸一边揉捏。

吴世勋眼睛都红了，想不起要心疼学长，公狗腰剧烈晃着，肏干喉管的同时重重揉捏学长一对奶尖。

对面阿山看着，抬了抬眉梢，心说大冰山还是道行太浅，小作精随便几个动作就能没了理智。可他下一秒就被打脸。

大概是被吴世勋揉胸揉得开始发骚，吃着鸡巴的穴眼儿越夹越紧，像不合适的套子，层层叠叠的软肉裹紧粗大东西，蠕动着往深处送，到了深处又被吸吮马眼，害阿山爽到头皮都发麻。

“呼……”

他喘了喘，掐紧艺兴的小细腰快速往穴里打桩。那股子蛮力又快又狠，艺兴让撞得魂儿都要没了，便忘了嘴里还吃着一根，嘴唇松开，舌头也不舔了，只顾着咿咿呀呀地叫。

吴世勋拧着眉毛瞪了阿山一眼，后者得意地挑眉，他便更嫉妒，抽出鸡巴低头凝视艺兴，摸着人脸蛋问：“兴儿就这么舒服吗？一根就够了吗？”

艺兴迟缓地眨巴眼睛，看看学弟冷冰冰的脸，再看看学弟翘着的粗大东西，咕咚，他咽了下干哑的嗓子，起身想往学弟怀里爬。

阿山看见，手上使劲把人往自己这边拽，下体又猛地挺了一下，啪一声脆响，鸡巴整根都干进穴里。

“啊啊——”

艺兴仅剩的一丝魂儿也没了，烂泥似的瘫在那儿被阿山干穴。

淦，又让这人占了上风。

吴世勋气得牙痒，想把学长从那家伙身下抢走，但阿山先他一步将艺兴抱在怀里操。

……西八，这个社会杀人竟然犯法！

“生什么气啊，”阿山无辜眨眼，“你看我都把他抱起来了，就是给你腾位置。”

“滚。”

骂归骂，吴世勋还是绕到艺兴身后，虚着眼睛看学长绷紧的后背。西装马甲还挂在身上，肩胛骨那处让黑纱蕾丝覆盖，直白地诱惑着他。

多好看，可如果被弄得湿黏黏，估计会更好看。

吴世勋握着鸡巴贴上艺兴的肩胛骨，一下一下缓慢地蹭着。从左边再到右边，最后停在中间的脊椎骨上，那儿本来就神经密布，现在又被流着水的龟头蹭过，艺兴爽得直发抖，回头可怜兮兮看着学弟，舔了舔嘴唇，想去吃那根东西。

吴世勋也爽得要发疯，黑纱上微微凸起的绣线蹭着敏感龟头，酥麻入骨，直叫他两腿都发软，何况又收获学长馋他那根东西的眼神，他差点儿没能守住精关。

不行，再这么下去，第一泡精液就不能送给学长了。

他跟阿山使了个眼色，意思就是别那么自私，该换他了。

阿山正干得爽，正被湿软穴眼儿紧紧吸着，当然不愿意，便假装看不到暗示。

吴世勋也预料到这家伙不会那么容易把人让给他，他想了想，低头亲了下艺兴的脸蛋，沉着嗓子问：“兴儿只吃一根就够吗？不想要另一根吗？”一边说，一边揉捏挺立的乳尖刺激学长。

学弟那么帅的脸近在咫尺，学弟那么大的东西触手可及，不要就是傻的。

艺兴松开抱着阿山的手，转而勾住吴世勋的肩膀，小动物似的舔了人一下，软趴趴说想要。

“要Willis……兴儿想要Willis……”

你故意的？

我有意的。

吴世勋假装看不见阿山吹胡子瞪眼，低头回应学长的亲吻，手指也轻柔抚摸学长那根哭得厉害的小鸡巴，学长细细打着哆嗦，在他怀里哼哼唧唧求饶，“别摸……好难受的……”

“兴儿明明很爽，你看——”吴世勋举起手指，“都湿成这样了。”

“是啊，屁股夹得好紧……嗯……都不肯松开我。”阿山挺了下腰，鼠蹊紧贴会阴，拿粗硬耻毛蹭着那处柔软。

“兴儿太贪吃了，屁股吃得那么饱还想再吃我的。”

“兴兴少爷是不是有性瘾？是不是喜欢给我们当精盆？嗯？”

两个男人这会儿倒不争风吃醋了，一唱一和地拿荤话羞辱小作精。小作精委屈得要哭，但心里面好高兴，一想到马上就能被双龙入洞，屁股里就直流水。

“我没有……”他捂着脸，却从指缝里偷窥两个男人。

“没有？”吴世勋狠狠戳了下铃口。

“才怪。”阿山故意往G点上撞。

小作精装不下去了，撇了撇嘴，软着腿从阿山身上起来，半跪在沙发上，冲两个男人撅起屁股，他掰开穴眼儿，回头看着他们，细声细气说：“想要烈烈和Willis一起进来……”

两个男人对视一眼，异口同声问：“要什么进去？”  
讨厌，非逼着他说。

小作精咽了咽喊哑的嗓子，晃了晃屁股，“要烈烈的鸡巴，还要Willis的鸡巴……”

“还有呢？”

“还有什么啊！”

“撒谎的人——”

“吞针……”

“针？”

“吞鸡巴！行了吧！到底来不来！”他耍起少爷脾气，“不来我走了！”还作势要走，然而不等站起来就被谁拽回去，是学弟，学弟正面搂着他，阿山在后面揉他的屁股，又用硬邦邦的鸡巴抽屁股肉，都抽红了。

“会有点疼，”吴世勋亲了亲艺兴的耳朵，“兴儿稍微忍一下。”

阿山也凑过来舔他的后颈，“放心，很快就让你爽。”

小作精被夹在两个男人中间，学弟先进去穴眼儿，又温柔又有节奏地抽插着。好舒服……Willis真的好棒……小作精抬眼看着学弟，湿漉漉的上目线引得人呼吸一滞，接着就捏住他的下巴同他热吻。

身后阿山的粗长手指也塞进去，手指分开，将已经撑得平展的穴口再勾开一些。

好疼啊……艺兴回头委屈地看着阿山，可阿山不是学弟，不吃他这一套，

“别装可怜了，”阿山抠弄着肉壁，“屁股里水声那么响，真是吵呢。”

“才没……”

阿山不理他的辩解，哼笑一声便抽出手指，扶着鸡巴抵住穴口，再跟吴世勋使了个眼色，后者退出来，只留龟头卡在里面。

“那我们就开始了。”

说着，另一根粗壮至极的器官慢慢往肉洞里挤。可怜那处被迫往大的撑，穴口一圈软肉几近透明。

艺兴疼得直流冷汗，紧紧抱着吴世勋，指甲快掐破皮肉，他大口喘着，哆嗦着喊疼，下面那根东西也软下去一些。

两个男人都怕弄疼他，手心都紧张到出汗，但也都知道现在放弃那以后就更别想了。

阿山跟吴世勋扬了扬下巴，让人赶紧安慰，吴世勋点点头，也跟阿山使眼色，让他慢点再慢点。

还怎么慢？都已经不敢动了。

“兴儿放松，”吴世勋柔声说，“乖，放松一点。”

“不要……好疼的……”

撒娇要命，吴世勋顿时不会了。

阿山嫌弃地撇嘴，心说竹马系真的不靠谱，还是他这个天降系来吧。他凑上去舔弄艺兴的颈侧，手绕到前面揉按奶尖，一起进攻两处敏感点，嘴上也不忘安抚人，用低音炮夸艺兴漂亮，哪儿都漂亮，脸蛋漂亮，奶尖漂亮，下面的小鸡巴和肉洞更是好看，天生就该挨操。

小作精恐怕是真的吃这一套，听完阿山的一顿夸，原本僵硬的肉洞渐渐松软，阿山抓住这个机会，挺腰将龟头送了进去。

“啊啊——”

身体又变僵硬了，脚趾都紧紧蜷缩着，可两个男人已经学会如何让他放松，一个和他接吻，一个揉他的奶尖，也颇有默契地进出后穴，一个进来，一个就出去。虽然都不照顾软下去的小鸡巴，但这么肏了一会儿，那东西自己就硬起来，铃口都主动收缩着，腺液一股一股被挤出，真就跟哭了一样。

好疼，但是有什么地方也好痒。

艺兴下意识夹了夹后穴，想找出是哪里那么痒，可是被阿山和吴世勋误会了，误以为他得了趣味，知道该取悦他们了。

围绕他的呼吸有短暂凝滞，接着，埋在屁股里的两根鸡巴加快抽送速度，几乎是一起进出后穴。他被顶得身形都不稳，穴眼儿又疼又爽，都不知道是该求饶还是放松下来享受。

“兴儿里面好紧……”吴世勋喘着粗气夸道，腹肌紧紧绷着，腰胯钝重地往上顶，鼠蹊拍在腿间软肉上啪啪作响。

阿山也不认输，掐着艺兴的腰蛮力地干穴，来回变换角度擦过肉壁，穴里发出噗叽噗叽的水声，阿山低声笑道：“是不是爽了？兴兴少爷屁股里面好多水？”

也不知道是暗示起了作用，还是真的让干爽了，艺兴的眼神开始涣散，回过头，懵懵看着阿山，懵懵地点头，“痒……”

痒？那就不用再忍着了。

吴世勋躺下，让艺兴骑在他身上自己动。学长好乖，真的就撑着他的胸肌慢慢晃屁股套弄鸡巴。

“唔……好舒服……”艺兴仰着下巴呻吟，“Willis再快点……”

“那我呢？”

阿山往前蹭了蹭，就着这个姿势后入艺兴，结实有力的手臂箍进腰肢，胯骨贴紧屁股，一下一下往穴里撞。

两根粗硬热烫的鸡巴要撑裂屁股了，可这两根东西都好会，都知道G点在那儿，轮番顶弄那处，害那里越来越松软，稍微一下就涌出好多水。

艺兴觉得自己要坐不住了，顺势靠在阿山怀里，回头跟人黏糊糊地接吻，哼哼唧唧说烈烈也好厉害。

“什么厉害？”

艺兴扭了扭腰，翘着屁股往阿山下身贴，“就厉害就是了……”

“兴兴少爷还会害羞呢？”

艺兴不敢再看阿山，转头求助地看向吴世勋，想求学弟救救他。

“兴儿，烈烈在问你话。”

……讨厌，学弟也不放过他。

“说话，兴儿，”吴世勋狠狠往上顶了一下，“是Willis厉害还是烈烈厉害？”

这种问题怎么回答啊……

不过小作精到底是小作精，转一转眼珠子就有了办法。他故意夹紧后穴，先惹得两个男人的东西都胀大一圈，再晃屁股，再无辜地说：“你们不射出来我怎么会知道？”

“……”

“快点……都射给我……”

两个男人同时暗了眼睛。吴世勋咬了一口奶尖，又含着吸吮，一边吸一边拿上目线直勾勾看艺兴，什么都不说，就用眼神勾引人。

艺兴中招了，可来不及喊人一声Willis、求人也吸吸另一边奶尖，就被阿山掰过下巴被迫接吻。

呜……烈烈的呼吸好烫啊，烈烈的手也好热，尤其烈烈下面那根东西，又粗又大的，屁股都要被干松了……

Willis的鸡巴怎么那么长……别顶了……啊……不要乱动啊……不要顶那里……要——

艺兴骤然睁圆眼睛，身体一阵僵硬，屁股里像泄洪似的，一股一股的往外喷水，前面的小鸡巴也射了，黏糊糊的白汁弄脏了小腹。

他羞得要哭，心说自己又不是女人，怎么、怎么被这两个家伙干得都潮吹。

两个男人自然也意识到，短暂停滞后都疯了一样捣杵后穴，噗叽噗叽水声混进艺兴的呻吟哭喊里，空气中的精液味道也愈加浓郁，像诱人发疯的春药，催赶艺兴变成荡妇，主动塌腰耸臀，主动套弄鸡巴，主动迎合两个男人操干他的节奏。

巴掌大的脸蛋汗涔涔的，天鹅颈一般的脖颈也出了好多汗，吴世勋舔去脸蛋上的汗，阿山就舔干净后颈的汗，两个男人仿佛两条公狗，被发情的母狗诱惑，在母狗身上肆意留下自己的气味，再用精液浇灌漂亮的骚母狗。

“啊……要、要……”

尿意冒了尖，艺兴挣扎着想逃开。然而吴世勋握紧他的手腕，阿山也掐紧他的腿根，都不让他逃，都逼着他失禁。

“不要了……啊啊……松开……”

“要的，”吴世勋咬着艺兴耳垂低语，“兴儿要的，接好，Willis都射给你……”

身后的阿山舔着他肩膀含糊不清说：“没关系，兴兴少爷尿给我看……”

像中了咒语，话音落地，铃口便大张着喷出淡黄液体，而两个男人也同时射了，大股大股精液全射在肚子里，剧烈冲刷着肉壁。艺兴只能眼睁睁看着，看肚子一点一点鼓起来，看尿液弄脏了三个人相连的下体，穴眼儿直痉挛抽搐，把男人们射进去的白汁又挤了好多出来。

他倒抽口冷气，身子一松便栽进吴世勋怀里，任凭两个男人怎么哄都不肯睁开眼睛。

再不要了，太羞耻了……

不过吧，三个人真的很快乐呢。

艺兴很快就忘了羞耻，没几个小时又跟两个男人滚到一起，被阿山颜射，睫毛上挂着黏糊糊的精液，眼睛快睁不开。学弟也按着他中出了，夸他被内射的穴好漂亮，还故意挖出来一些喂给他吃。

好讨厌，可是……也好喜欢。

他舔干净嘴角周围的白汁，翻身跪趴着，冲两个男人掰开被内射的肉洞，细声细气说：“还要……”

请再射进来，操松这里，惩罚我这个爱捉弄人的坏孩子。


End file.
